The Day Bad Things Never Cease
by Lovinglolipop0402
Summary: Chekov get injured while helping Scotty and tries to work through it, however he soon finds out things don't always go to plan. Or in which, Chekov faints during his shift, Kirk is a bad influence, and McCoy is pretty much fed-up.


**A/N: I honestly don't know how long I have had this story completely written out. I found it in my laptop and have almost no memory of writing it, which is probably explained by the old author's note at the end. Also I can't nor care to attempt, writing and accent so you are just going to have to use that brilliant mind of yours! XD Anyway I hope you like it!**

Everything seemed to be going wrong that day. They were on their way to another distant planet when, while they were in neutral space, three klingon ships attacked. After a long fight, they were able to get away. However, not a second later Scotty had called saying he desperately needed help down in engineering. Since Chekov shadows him, Kirk had sent him down with a few others to help.

The whole place was a mess of sparks and useless circuits, Chekov immediately found Scotty and quickly asked him what he needed. Which happened to be a tool down a few hallways and Scotty needed it fast, Chekov quickly took off running to get it. He was almost there too, when he landed on his foot wrong and fell face first to the floor. He sat back up and rubbed at his ankle, which throbbed painfully, but the red alert signal was still flashing everywhere and he wasted no time getting up and taking off again, ignoring the pain for now.

He finally made it to the appropriate room and rummaged around for the tool. Turns out the tool was on the top shelf and Pavel, being rather short, had to make a makeshift ladder out of a few boxes to reach it. He stood on his tip toes, which put even more strain on his injured ankle but once again it went ignored.

Mumbling a quick 'Aha!' when he successfully grabbed it, he moved to get down, but his shift in weight seemed to be all it took for the boxes to collapse. He fell backward onto his back, hitting his head on the shelf behind him. He groaned and gasped as the wind was knocked out of him when he hit the floor.

He took a few more seconds to regain his bearings before once again taking off down the halls back to the engineering room, this time slower. He slid to a stop a few inches away from Scotty, the older male gave him a look of both shock and relief which quickly morphed into concern once he noticed the state of the young ensign. He was swaying and looked pale, his posture slouched and leaning as he favoured his ankle. In other words, not at all like the Russian wiz kid he knew.

"Laddie, what happened?" He asked.

"I fell a few times while trying to get the tool. It is nothing." Chekov replied taking in quick breaths.

Scotty didn't look convinced but let it slide for now. "Okay, but once we get everything sorted out, I want you to go the medbay."

"Aye, sir."

With that they got back to work running around engineering and fixing everything that had been broken during the fight. After a few more painfully long and busy hours they finally got everything up and running again. Scotty and Pavel shared a relieved smile and a quick high five before the elder left to inform Captain Kirk of the ship's state. Chekov quickly hobbled off to his room, changing back to his yellow shirt, and cleaning himself up a bit before heading straight for his shift on the bridge as it was still at least three hours before shift change, the engineer's orders already forgotten.

When the doors of the turbolift opened, he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and moved into the bridge quickly relieving the previous navigator. Sulu turned to him and gave him a small smile, which Chekov returned. He knew that Sulu did not get along with the stand in navigator at all, and felt slightly guilty when he was pulled away to help Scotty.

It wasn't even an hour into his shift before he felt any effect from the previous epidemic. His ankle was throbbing painfully and felt swollen in his boots, and his head hurt and swam every time he tried to concentrate on anything.

Sensing his discomfort, Sulu leaned close to him whispering a quick 'Are you okay?' To which Chekov replied 'Aye sorry, sorry.'

He tried to ignore the pain, promising himself that he would go to medbay right as soon as his shift ended. He was almost there too, the end of his shift that is, when his vision completely blurred and went out.

Next thing he knew, he was laying on his back on the floor staring up at Sulu and Kirk. The latter was calling McCoy up to the bridge, his face showing strong concern as he relayed to the doctor what happened. Sulu was frantically asking him questions he couldn't concentrate on long enough to understand. He turned his head to the sudden loud noises of the doctors infamous yelling, only he knew it was more out of concern than actual anger this time.

McCoy sat on his knees in front of him, and was running a tricorder over him, his brow creased in deep concern when he saw the results. "The kid has a concussion, and from the looks of it, it's not good." He explained "What happened Pasha?" He asked more to himself, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. The medical officers waiting obediently behind him moved closer to help the CMO take Chekov to the Medbay. Despite McCoy telling him to stay awake, Chekov succumbed to unconsciousness once he was picked up.

He woke up a few hours later, tucked up in a bio bed with his foot propped up and various medical equipment around him. He slowly turned his head to look around, and found that the room was pretty much empty, McCoy being the only one there. He was sitting at his desk busying himself with his padd. When he felt eyes on him he looked up, sighing in relief when he realized who it was. "You're finally awake."

"What happened? How long was I out?" Chekov asked.

"About six hours. You had a major concussion, and your ankle was badly sprained. You're lucky you didn't go into a coma. Now, pray tell, how did this happen?" He narrowed his eyes as he asked the question.

"I was helping Mister Scott down in engineering. He needed a tool, so I ran to get it and tripped. I think that was when I sprained my ankle, then I got to the room and it turns out the tool was at the top shelf, and I was too short so I made a makeshift ladder to get it. I was climbing down when it fell apart from under me and I hit my head on one of the shelves on the other side." He explained.

"Why didn't you come to Med Bay?" McCoy asked, annoyed.

"I was ordered by Mister Scott to come down here, but when I finished I was so busy thinking about my shift that I forgot. I planned to come after my shift though, I promise!"

McCoy nodded, and sighed. "Promise or not. That was still a stupid thing to do."

Pavel looked down at his lap. "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Just next time you get hurt come to me as soon as possible."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

A few moments later, Kirk rushing into the Med Bay. He quickly walked over to Chekov's bed and sat down beside it. "Goodness Pav. You scared us half to death." He sighed.

"I am sorry sir. I didn't think it was that bad at the time."

McCoy sighed. "I swear, he is turning more into you each day Jim."

Kirk smiled. "I am a great influence."

Chekov laughed as McCoy gave Kirk a look. "You are a terrible influence. Next thing we know, he will be flirting with everything that moved and drinking excessive amounts of alcohol."

Kirk gasped and put a hand to his chest. "I am insulted!"

"Just because you're insulted, doesn't make it any less true." The three of them burst into laughter.

 **A/N: Okay everyone so I have to get up early tomorrow, so like any smart person I have decided to... stay up all night because I couldn't sleep after two hours of tossing and turning, and honestly, I feel like I could run a marathon faster than I could fall asleep I am that Hyper right now.**


End file.
